


A Waking Nightmare

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy/sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Wanting to enjoy a well earned night out alone, reader cannot shake the uneasy feeling they have leaving their and Yondu's child behind for the evening.





	A Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 4 of Happy Days Ahead storyline. Can be read as separate story.

The soft pinging of the alarm on the nightstand roused you out of your sleep. Letting out a groan, you rolled onto your stomach to tap the screen of the datapad turning it off, and sunk deeper into the fur covers of the bed. The silence in the quarters kept you in a state of half awareness, your body still sleeping while your mind subconsciously enjoyed the elusive stillness. No Ravagers, no toddler, and no Yondu around to ruin the peacefulness. You enjoyed these few minutes you had completely to yourself knowing they didn’t last long. The echo of the doors opening down the hall only confirming this. A few seconds later, your ears perked up as the doors to the bedroom slid open and the soft patter of small feet grew closer and closer to you.

“Mama!” your son called as he neared the bed. You kept still and didn’t open your eyes, trying to wait just a little longer before starting your day. The bed dipped at your feet and you felt the mattress move as your son crawled his way up. You could sense his face only an inch in front of your own.

“Mama sleeping?” he whispered. You tried your hardest not to crack a smile, but his soft, high-pitched voice melted your heart every time you heard it. Having a slight raspiness to it from getting over a cold, it sounded even more endearing reminding you of Yondu’s. Opening your eyes slowly, you smiled as your blue boy came into focus.

“Morning baby,” you spoke, shifting on your side so he could nestle in with you. Wrapping your arms around him, you placed a kiss on his head and asked him what he had been up to this morning.

“Daddy’s chair!” he replied excitedly. Smiling at him, you knew that was toddler speak for he had been sitting on Yondu’s lap while he piloted the ship. Taking your son up front was one of Yondu’s favorite things to do. Watching the stars pass by as the Eclector moved across the galaxy, you could leave the both of them there for hours, still as content as when you first left them.

“Yeah? You watch Daddy fly the ship this morning?”

“No! I fly!”

“What?” You asked, furrowing your eyebrows.

“I fly ship!” he said, pointing to himself. Confused, you opened your mouth to question him further.

“I just let him hold the controls for a bit, pressed some accelerator buttons,” Yondu cut in as he stood in the doorway. You looked over at him, fully dressed in his leathers and duster jacket, one arm resting against the wall.

“You let our son take control over an entire Ravager ship?” you lifted an eyebrow in accusation.

“It was only a couple of seconds,” Yondu defended, walking towards the bed.   
“‘Sides, boy’s gotta start learnin sometime.”

“Yondu, he’s two.”

“Eh,” he waved his hand in dismissal as he sat down. “I had Peter flying by the time he was ten.” Sitting up, your son squirmed out of your grasp and over to the edge of the bed, sliding down the side with his belly, legs taking off towards his room.

“Where’s he going?” you asked bemused.

“Ta get RowRow,” Yondu said shaking his head. “He saw all my stuff on the dash and took off before I’s could stop ‘im.”

“So, he abandoned ship?” you smirked. Yondu turned his head towards you, rolling his eyes at your bad joke, making you laugh even more before apologizing.

“He wants to put ‘im up on the dash too.”

“Well, I’m glad you came back,” you smiled, placing your head on his shoulder. “It’s nice seeing you before the afternoon.”

Yondu turned to face you, one hand going to your bare thigh and pushing the fabric of the oversized shirt you were wearing up. Leaning in, he placed the other hand on your cheek, bringing you closer towards him, and kissed you softly on the lips. The scent of his leather hit you strongly, and you let out a quiet moan when you felt his hand move closer to your center. A few seconds later, Yondu reluctantly broke away from you. If he had his way, he’d stay in bed with you all day, but he was the Captain and still had a job to do. At least until tomorrow evening.

“Mmm, just wait till tomorrow when I’s get ya all ta myself,” he said stroking the soft skin of your cheek. Your eyes fell at his statement. Tomorrow night had been on your mind for awhile.

Soon after the birth of your son, word circulated throughout the galaxy that Yondu Udonta had a child. Rumors spread that there was a bounty on him, and you took extra precautions to protect him. Capturing the son of one of the most well known Ravager Captains in the galaxy could pay a high reward, and you and Yondu always had your guards up, only truly trusting a handful of people. As time went on, the rumors died down and no sort of attempt to kidnapped your son happened. Eventually, you started to relax and enjoy whenever Yondu took you away for a night or two, leaving Kraglin as the babysitter.

However, within the last couple of weeks, rumors had started again. This time, one of the newest Ravagers Yondu had hired, Murk, came up to you and relayed a conversation he overheard in one of the bars on Contraxia. You had grown fond of Murk, him having a similar background as Yondu, raised as a slave before being rescued. Looking for work, Yondu offered him a position on the Eclector and Murk had proved his loyalty multiple times. When he had told you what he heard, you went immediately to Yondu. He was concerned, but rationalized the situation by reassuring you nothing had happened in the past, it was probably just old rumors resurfacing. It was something you both would have to deal with the rest of your life, until your son was old enough to defend himself. In the meantime, everyone you trusted the most already knew of your plans incase anything ever did happen.

To soothe your worried mind, Yondu arranged a night off the Eclector for just the two of you. He had planned the whole thing weeks ago, and was going to take you to the nicest restaurant and hotel Contraxia had to offer. Not wanting to disappoint him, you told yourself you would go, but the closer it got, the more anxious you were.

“Ya still wanna go, dontcha?” Yondu asked when he saw the look on your face. You could hear the disappointment in his voice, and knew how much he was looking forward to this. It had been so long since you two had time alone together, with him busy running the ship, and you finally getting back to the M-ship workshop as a mechanic. You fought off the thoughts that plagued your mind and took Yondu’s hand.

“Yeah baby, I still wanna go,” you responded with a weak smile. Before Yondu could say anything else, your son barged back into the room, running into the side of the bed with his arms extended out.

“RowRow!” he squealed, holding a small, plastic dog that Peter had given him on his first birthday and your son dubbed ‘Arrow’, or ‘RowRow’ as he said. It was the only other word he knew at the time.

“Alright son, we gonna put RowRow on the dash real quick, then ya comin back to your Mama for the rest of the day,” Yondu told him getting up and leaving your conversation alone. Seeing Yondu stand, your son walked in between your legs to give you a hug.

“Mama sad,” he said in an sorrowful voice when you kissed his head, near his ever growing red tahlei. You swallowed hard, still not use to your son’s Centaurian abilities. Yondu told you many things about Centaurians when you were pregnant, one being their empathic abilities. When you asked Yondu why he never showed signs of it, he told you he stopped tuning into his ‘sixth sense’ when he was a Kree slave, and eventually he couldn’t connect with that part of himself anymore. Your son on the other hand, was very in tuned with his Centaurian side, and you both agreed to not interfere with it. You felt Yondu’s red eyes on you as your son gave away your true feelings.

“No baby,” you assured your son. “Mama’s not sad, just nervous. But I’ll be fine, okay? You go with Daddy and I’ll see you in a little bit.” You smiled and gave him one more hug before he ran over to Yondu who picked him up. They walked out the door and you fell back on your bed. What a way to start your morning. Eventually, you got up and dressed into your Ravager uniform and Yondu dropped your son back off so you could take him with you down to the workshop.

______________________

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, you looked over yourself one more time. The form fitting black dress Yondu told you to wear hit just above the knee, while the top had a deep cut v-neck that showed just enough cleavage for his entertainment. You painted your face with some makeup, not wearing it often, and applied a deep shade of red lipstick. Running your fingers through your hair to get rid of the tangles, you took a deep breath, and opened the door to your room. Hearing a male voice in the air, you saw Yondu holding his datapad with your son in his lap.

“How’s the lil man doing?” Peter asked from the rectangular screen.

“Good, real good,” Yondu said. He had gotten your son dressed for bed while you were getting ready, and was now bouncing him on his knee, while your son kept trying to grab hold of the pad.

“He’s bought ta go ta bed. Got Kraglin watchin ‘im tonight.” Yondu lowered his voice as he continued. “Listen Peter, them rumors have been swirling round again and got (y/n) on edge. Not that anything’s gonna go wrong, but if it does…”

“I’ll be there before ya know it,” Peter said. Yondu nodded his head, grateful that Peter was still in his life. You cleared your throat to announce your presence and Yondu whipped his head over to you.

“Well, we best be goin soon,” he turned his attention back to Peter. “Say bye ta Peter.” Yondu told your son.

“Bye bye Pweetaa!” his little hand waved at the pad. You said bye to Peter as well when you got to the bed and picked up your son. All snuggled in his green footie pajamas, you walked him to his room and rocked him a bit before laying him down for bed. Taking one last look at your baby, you closed the door and turned around to see Kraglin standing in your room.

“Ya know what ta do, right? In case somethin happens?” Yondu asked him.

“Yes sir, Cap’n,” Kraglin nodded his head. “Got the code memorized an everything.”

“Good man,” Yondu clapped Kraglin on the back. You grabbed your long black coat from the closet and put it on as you neared the First Mate.

“We won’t be that far away, so don’t hesitate to call,” you told him. Kraglin reassured you everything would be fine, and Yondu took you by the hand before you could stall any longer. The last thing you saw before dragged out the door was Kraglin waving.

It was a frigid 20 minute walk to the Crystal Cave. One of the nicer establishments on Contraxia, it was just outside the Red Light District. Entering the restaurant, you were already chilled to the bone and a quick shiver went through your body. Yondu placed his arm around you, rubbing it up and down your back while the hostess went to check your table.

“I swear I’ll never get used to how cold this planet is,” you muttered.

“Won’t be so cold once I’m done witcha,” Yondu whispered in your ear, while his hand went down to grab your ass. Feeling the sharp pinch, you let out a yelp and shoved his chest playfully, peering around to make sure no one overheard. Your eyes fell on a stranger sitting over at the bar. His skin covered in oil and dirt, he had long scraggly hair and wore an eyepatch. His ominous glare made your hair stand on end, and you wrapped your arm around Yondu’s a little tighter. You felt like you had seen him before, but couldn’t place him. As you walked to your table you glanced back, finding the dingy man’s stare never wavering. Not wanting to cause a scene, you waited until the waitress had left before mentioning something to Yondu. Yondu, not so subtly, turned his head to look at the man, his eyes turning to slits as he found who you were talking about.

“Think that’s one o’ them assholes I let go couple months ago,” he said to you turning back around. That’s why he seemed so familiar. Along with Murk, Yondu had hired a couple others to the crew, but they couldn’t adhere to the Ravager code and made some costly and illegal transactions, and Yondu kicked them off the Eclector as soon as you came across the nearest docking station.

“Why won’t he stop staring at us?” you asked.

“Probably just jealous I’s got the prettiest lady in the galaxy,” Yondu smiled at you. You returned the smile, knowing Yondu was looking forward to this night, but you couldn’t help the nerves in your stomach doing somersaults. Something felt off about this evening and you couldn’t shake the feeling. You told Yondu you needed to use the bathroom and would be right back.

“Tell Kraglin I’ll bring him back some of that good booze he likes tomorrow,” he quipped, knowing full well you were excusing yourself to check in on the Xandarian and your boy. You walked into the quiet hallway and took out your datapad. On the third ring, the long, skinny face of Kraglin appeared. Rubbing his eyes, you apologized for calling him so late, but he quickly assured you it was okay and that your son was fine. He brought his pad over to your son’s small bed and you saw he was safe and sound, little whistling sounds coming out of his body every time he exhaled. Relaxing a bit you thanked Kraglin again and went back to your table. Focusing on Yondu, you tried to enjoy the rest of the evening as best you could, finding yourself actually missing all the attention he was bestowing on you tonight. After dinner, Yondu kept asking in different ways if you were finished with your drink. Taking one last sip of the purple liquid, you finally let him take you upstairs to your room. Your eyes glanced back to the bar before you left and you saw the ex-ravager leave the building.

The room Yondu booked was the nicest you had seen, covered in beautiful maroons and golds, you thought for a second maybe this would turn out to be a good night. You walked over to the sliding glass door, which had an amazing view of the neon lights up the hill, and pulled the curtain back a little to see. Your eyes scanned all around the area, but when they landed on the eyepatch again, you stepped behind the curtain on instinct.

“Yondu! He’s still here,” you called out. Yondu walked out from the bathroom and over to you, peering out the window as his hands wrapped around your waist.

“Maybe we should give ‘im a show, huh?” he joked.

“I’m serious!” You broke free from him and walked away from the window crossing your arms. “This doesn’t feel off to you?” Yondu studied your face before moving back to look out from the curtains. Ever since you pointed the man out, it was all he could think about tonight. He was hoping maybe if you didn’t think anything of it, then he was just being paranoid and tried his best to enjoy your evening. But now, there was no denying something was wrong.

“Looks like he’s talkin ta someone,” he peered out the window to see the ex-ravager’s mouth moving while looking at his datapad.

“I’m calling Kraglin again,” you said reaching for your own. Yondu nodded and paced back and forth a couple of time before he went to look back out the window.

“He’s gone!” Your stomach dropped at his statement.

“Kraglin’s not picking up.”

“Maybe he’s passed out? It’s late” he tried to reason. 

“Yondu,” you said in a shocked sigh. “I’ve tried three times. I even tried Murk. No one’s answering.” Yondu swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn’t ignore the troubling feeling anymore.

“Come on.” he said and you left your suite untouched. 

______________________

Your travel back to the Eclector was quicker than when you left, you and Yondu both keeping a brisk pace. Before you entered the spacecraft Yondu stopped you, reached into one of his pockets and took out a knife, wanting you to have some sort of protection. Walking aboard, an eerie feeling fell upon you. The ship was practically empty, save for one or two Ravagers too drunk to function. The creak of metal and hiss of steam being released from the pipes the only sound in the air.

Nearing the Captain’s quarters, your heart pounded against your chest, not ready to face whatever lie ahead of you. The doors to your quarters had been blasted open and a pair of legs laid halfway in the hall. Yondu moved ahead of you to check it out when your body slowed down at the sight.

“It’s Murk,” he said reaching down to check on the Ravager.

“Hey boy, come on git up,” he said shaking Murk’s body. A groan sounded from the younger man and he jolted up as if suddenly remembering what was going on.

“Where are they?” Murk stated in a daze.

“Who?” Yondu asked, getting the man to his feet.

“The ex-ravagers.”

As you moved into the center of the quarters, your eyes narrowed in on your bedroom. The conversation Yondu was having with Murk muffled in your ears and background scenery faded in your view. The door to your bedroom, which led to your son’s room, was ajar. A sinking feeling settled in your stomach as you walked into your room. On the ground lay Kraglin, unmoving and bleeding from his shoulder. As you entered the open door of your son’s room, Yondu and Murk came into the bedroom, seeing Kraglin on the ground.

“We need to get him to the med bay,” Murk said.

You entered your son’s room and gasped at the scenery. Blaster holes were scattered all over the walls, while all the furniture was overturned. Feeling panic rise in you, you went over to the farthest wall in the room where a small painting of Terra hung. Underneath the photo was a scanning device you laid your hand on. Recognizing the print, a number pad popped up for the code only you, Kraglin, Yondu, and Peter knew. The wall popped out of its frame and swung open revealing a small room. Feeling your knees buckle, you grabbed a hold of the wall. The only thing in the room was your son’s red blanket on the floor. Your hand reached out for the soft fabric and you called out to Yondu, tears flooding your eyes.

“Yondu! He’s not here!” Your voice wavering as the Centaurian entered the room, a sullen look on his face as he peered around.

You went with Yondu down to the med bay to get Kraglin stabilized, not wanting to be left alone. Murk was already in the ward, getting cleared by the only Ravager aboard who had some sort of medical knowledge.

“Sir, uh Captain,” he stuttered when he saw Yondu enter. “They snuck up on us, entered through a rusted out escape hatch in one of the quadrants. By the time I got to Kraglin,” Murk lowered his head in guilt. A part of you felt sorry for the young Ravager, but it was masked by the unbearable pain in your heart. 

“Hey kid,” Yondu gruffed out. “Up in my boy’s room there’s a datapad. Grab it for me.”

“Yes sir!” Murk responded, making a fist with his hand and pounding it over his chest twice. You asked Yondu why he needed it and he said the voice activation you used to monitor your son had video recordings too, hopefully it had caught something.

Murk returned in a matter of minutes with the beat up datapad. Realizing it wasn’t turning on when Yondu tried the power button, Murk removed what look like a screwdriver from his pocket and removed the back panel. Fiddling with some wires, the screen popped up. The view was hard to see because of the darkness in your son’s room, but you could make out his frame in bed sleeping peacefully. A few thuds could be heard from outside the door, and moments later Kraglin entered in a state of panic. He grabbed your son gently from his bed and went for the same wall you were at just moments ago. From the top of the screen, three men appeared just as Kraglin unlocked the door. They aimed their blasters at him, the sound of the guns going off deafening from the datapad speakers. Then your son began to cry as Kraglin got him down into the room, but before he could lock the door, Kraglin was shot and went down. One of the ex-ravagers grabbed him by the wound and Kraglin howled in pain as he was dragged out. Your nails dug into Yondu’s arms when the third man came up to your son and grabbed him. Turning away from the screen, your body was noticeably shaking as you couldn’t bear to watch it anymore.

“MAMA! MAMA!”

A sob emerged from your body hearing your son’s frantic crying get louder and higher, his voice wailing out for you in despair.

“Turn it off,” Yondu said, his voice barely above a whisper. Murk pressed the button, but the video continued to play. Your son’s screams of terror still ringing throughout the room.

“I said TURN IT OFF!” Yondu yelled as Murk struggled with the pad. When nothing seemed to be working, Yondu moved towards the young Ravager ripping the pad out of his hands and throwing the device against the wall, shattering it to pieces. His anger only worsened your state and you left the med bay to be alone. Yondu called after you but you didn’t turn around.

“Cap’n” a voice croaked. Kraglin had gained consciousness again and Yondu turned his attention to him.

“Cap’n I tried,” Yondu cut him off and told him he saw the video.

“There’s something you should know though,” Kraglin said. “The men, they said they were working for the Kree.” Yondu’s stomach dropped at his First Mate’s statements. Flashes of his early life played before his ruby eyes, and an overpowering rage consumed his body. Yondu stormed out of the med bay and towards the front of the Eclector. He sat in the Captain’s chair, setting course for Hala. As Yondu turned his ship around, he pulled up the calling screen and contacted Peter.

“Quill,” Yondu said, finding it hard to make eye contact with him. He relayed the details of the evening to Peter and asked for his help. Yondu gave Peter the coordinates to Hala and Peter gave his word to be there.

“Hey Yondu,” he said before hanging up. “We’ll get him back.” Yondu gave a small nod before hanging up. Staring at the dash, his eyes fell on RowRow, sitting between his jeweled frog and the little creature with bright green hair Peter had called a Troll. He picked up the toy dog, noticing the thin, cracked line on one of its back legs, from when your son accidently dropped him off one of the balconies of the ship. Running his blue hands over the smooth plastic, Yondu calmed some, knowing they were headed in the direction of your son. Pocketing the toy dog in his jacket, he realized how late it was and that he hadn’t gone back to you.

After you left the med bay, you went back to your quarters. Standing at the threshold of your son’s room, you took in the scene again, his scared cries playing over and over in your head. Grabbing the felt blanket, you closed the door to his room, not able to stand the sight anymore. You moved to the fur covered bed and laid down, bringing your son’s blanket to your nose and inhaling his scent. Eventually, the lights dimmed in the room and you dozed on and off from exhaustion. Hours later, the sound of the door sliding open stirred you awake. The bed dipped behind you and the familiar weight of Yondu’s arm wrapped around your side. He placed his hand on top of yours holding the blanket, and buried his face into your hair. In the stillness of the early morning, you could hear the sniffling of Yondu’s nose, but you never felt the few, wet tears he let fall free in your hair.

“We’re gonna get him back, (y/n),” he whispered in your ear, intertwining his fingers with yours. You brought your tangled hands closer to your chest so that Yondu enveloped you. Your only protection against the darkness that was threatening to consume you. 

______________________

The morning after his abduction, you woke to Yondu still tightly wrapped around your body, both your hands still nestled together over the red blanket of your son’s. When he felt you wake, he didn’t speak, only placed soft, comforting kisses along the back of your head and neck. The affection almost bringing you to tears again. Seeing you so unlike yourself unnerved Yondu. You were always the one to bring hope in stressful times, you had supported and been there for him through everything, and to see you like this only made him want to capture these men more and make them pay for what they did to you, to the both of you.

“Darlin,” he whispered in your ear. “I..I gotta-”  
“I know,” you said. Knowing he was still the Captain of the ship and had to man his crew for the task at hand. Yondu placed his forehead in the crook of your neck, not wanting to leave you. But before he could follow through with those actions, he moved his head to kiss to your neck and got off the bed.

Even at full speed, it still took a two days journey to get to Hala, of which you spent mostly in bed. Your body ached for your boy, and the pain throbbing in you heart was like nothing you’d experienced before. You could tell you were getting closer to the destination when you felt the shift of the Eclector slowing down. Battling your mind for the last two days, you forced yourself up and walked into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, you let the hot water run over you, washing away the last few tears you shed. After that moment, you told yourself you would do whatever it took to get your son back. 

Drying off, you went to the dresser and pulled out your Ravager leathers. Throwing on tank top, you put on your faded red jacket, staring at the flame patch on your shoulder. You laced up your boots and threw your hair up in a messy bun. Stopping at the armory on the ship, you grabbed a set of knives and your quad blaster. The ground shook when you walked out the door, and you knew you had landed on Hala. Walking to the front of the ship, Yondu did a double take when he noticed you. He called out your name and you waited for him to catch up.

“Whatcha doin, (y/n)?” he asked.

“What does it look like Yondu? I’m going with you,” you crossed your arms and glared into his red eyes. A concerned look ran across his face as he watched your actions.

“This that ‘Mama Bear’ thing?” he questioned.

“What?”

“Peter mentioned somethin ‘bout it this mornin. Asked if your Mama Bear had come out or somethin.” Yondu shrugged his shoulders, cleary confused about his first son’s Terran talk.

“Peter’s here?” you asked, walking around Yondu and looking for the man. You spotted him fiddling around with the controls on the ship when you called out to him. His mischievous smile brought a smile to your face for the first time in days and he gave you the biggest hug. The three of you talked of the plan, now knowing where you son was being held when Murk identified the spaceship he saw them land on before attacking. When you mentioned you would be the one to break from battle to find you son, Yondu’s eyes grew concerned.

“Darlin,” he started in a worried voice.

“Don’t!” you cut him off before he could continue. Your voice grew stern and loud, but you didn’t yell at him. “I’m coming with you and I’m getting my son back. And with the way I feel right now, no species in the whole galaxy would dare mess with me!” Yondu stared at you, eyes wide and for once at a loss for words, while Peter’s mouth hung open in amusing shock. Turning around, you started heading towards the exit ramp of the ship.

“That,” Peter said to Yondu, pointing to your back as you walked away. “That’s a Mama Bear.” 

Yondu huffed out a laugh as he raised an eyebrow, biting his lower lip watching you disappear around the corner. He had seen you hold your own many times before, but this new attitude of yours, taking no shit and protecting your own, he found it extremely sexy. He had to shake his head from the thoughts that entered his mind and refocus on getting ready for a battle.

The plan was solely based on surprise of attack. As far as anyone knew, the Kree and their lackeys had no idea the entire crew of the Eclector, plus the Guardians of the Galaxy, were preparing to battle them.

The attack shook them up and as the commotion grew, more Kree workers came to battle. Seeing your moment of opportunity to sneak off to look for you son, you dipped behind a wall as smoke from a blaster masked yourself.

Slipping down the hallway of the Kree ship you came to a staircase, your instincts told you to go down, where they most likely carried their cargo. You flew down the steps, jumping off at the third step from the ground. A hall of rooms faced you, but you heard a commotion at the very end. Reaching down to your belt, you unhooked your quad blaster, ready to draw it at any moment. Moving down the steel walkway, you took a step at a time to keep your boots from making too much noise. Peering around the corner your mouth dropped open. Lining both sides of the wall were self-preserving containing devices, like those the Collector used. Most were empty, but there was a Kree guard in front of the furthest container away. When the guard looked away for a moment, you moved quickly, hiding behind the wall of one of the long boxes to get a better look. You covered your mouth to stop the audible gasp that had come out. Inside the see-through container was your baby boy.

His small blue face stained in tears, he had been put in a raggedy brown fabric, and some type of collar device was on his neck. A voice sounded from the metal belt on the Kree guard, alerting him they were under attack and to keep a close watch on your son. He confirmed his coordinates, while your son started whimpering in the background. Your body was telling you to run towards him but you knew you had to wait for your moment. As the guard finished communication, he grew annoyed at the crying, yelling at your son to shut up while banging on the transparent wall, which only terrified your son more. The Kree guard removed a small, gold remote from his pocket, holding it in front of your son and pressed the button. A buzzing noise sounded from your son’s cell and he screamed in pain as a quick shock came through the collar around his neck, sending him to the ground.

Your vision clouded for a second, only seeing the white hot flames of anger that erupted within your body. You left your hiding spot and and drew your blaster.

“HEY!” you screamed. “Get the hell away from my son!”

You shot at the guard, hitting him in the arm and ran full force at him. You managed to get one punch to his blue face before he grabbed your arm, swinging it backwards and throwing you to the ground. Your head banging against one of the containers, you felt a warm path of blood trickle down the side of your head. Getting back on your feet, the room spun around you, but you ran back towards the alien, your son calling out for you when he finally saw you. You threw yourself at the Kree guard again, and this time he got a firm hold of you, spinning you around and wrapping an arm around your throat.

One of your arms went to claw at his, while your other dug into your belt trying to pull your knife out of its holder. When you felt the handle in your grasp, you pulled your head forward and with all the strength you had, flung it backwards knocking it right into the guard’s. His grip on you loosened and you removed the knife, turning around and stabbing him in the chest. As he fell to the ground, you picked up your blaster that had fallen, and quickly sent round after round into his chest until you were certain he was dead. You dragged the dead alien over to the container your son was in, grabbed the Kree’s arm and placed his hand on the scanning device. The front wall of your son’s cell opened and you picked up the gold remote the guard had dropped in your attack. Entering the small box, you bent down and pressed the release button on the remote. Hearing the click on his collar, you removed the horrible contraption and scooped your boy in your arms. Relief finally rushed over you and tears filled your eyes.

“I got you baby!” you said to him in between the many kisses you placed on him. “Oh my sweet boy, I got ya. Mama’s got ya!” Your son was still crying, though not as badly as before, knowing you were here now.

“I’m so sorry baby,” you whispered as you picked him up, holding him close. You had let your guard down for only a moment when the sound of a blaster clicking made your hair stand on end. Slowly turning your head around, your eyes met with another Kree who had managed to sneak up on you at your most vulnerable moment. Swallowing hard, you turned your head back around and bent over, pressing your son against you, trying to protect him as best you could from the blast you knew was coming. Closing your eyes, your shoulders hunched and you gave your son one more kiss as you braced yourself for the hit that never came.

The whipping of an arrow flying through the air hit your ears and you turned around to see Yondu’s yaka arrow maneuvering through the air, barely exiting the Kree man’s body before it would switch directions and enter him again. By the time he fell to the ground, the blue alien was covered in hundreds of entrance and exit wounds. You looked around as the arrow continued to butcher the man finally locating Yondu, lips pursed and whistles filling the air, as he made his way towards you from the other end of the hall.

“Yondu,” you called out to him, but he didn’t hear you, his entire being still focused on the clearly dead Kree laying on the ground.

“Yondu,” you repeated softly, reaching a hand out and placing it on his arm. When he felt your touch, the yaka arrow immediately fell out of its orbit, the metal clanking to the ground with force. He grabbed you into his arms, taking your son in one and you in the other. You placed your face into his chest, letting out a deep sigh, knowing this horrible nightmare was finally over. Turning your face, you looked at your son, his head resting on his father’s shoulder, his cries now just soft whimpers. Yondu’s arm that was wrapped around your back, slid off of you as he dug it into one of the pockets of his duster jacket. Emerging with the toy dog, Yondu handed your son his beloved RowRow and his small, chubby fingers seized the toy, holding it close to his chest. Hearing the sound of frantic footsteps, you looked behind you to see Peter running down the hall. He slowed his pace, seeing that you were reunited with your son and smiled. When he stood in front of the three of you, Yondu reached his arm out, grabbing Peter’s leather jacket and pulling him into the family hug you had going on.

Finally making it back to the Eclector, you collapsed on your bed with your son wrapped in your arms. He clung to his blanket as you stroked his back until he relaxed enough to fall asleep. Every so often, he would start to stir in his sleep and you’d whisper into his ear that he was okay. About an hour later, Yondu had finally come back, leaving Kraglin in charge of getting the Eclector back on course and far away from the Kree planet. His main concern now was you and your son. Removing his jacket and boots, he crawled in on the opposite side of the bed, your son lying between the both of you. Laying down, you watched Yondu watch your son sleep, still not believing everything had worked out. A part of you was just as scared as your son to fall asleep, and when Yondu caught the tired look in your eyes he re-positioned himself, able to wrap an arm around you.

“It’s alright, Darlin,” he whispered. “I got ya.” The soft drawl of his voice calming you, your heavy eyes drew closed and you eased into sleep, knowing that Yondu would always be a man of his word.


End file.
